


Desperate

by Anonymous



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, don't come at me, just porn, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: - Who do you think you are - his voice was strained, almost as if it was actually hard for him to talk - to talk to me like that?He pinned you to the wall and slid one of his strong thighs between your legs, placing his hands on your hips to keep you in place. It all suddenly clicked. So this was how he wanted to play this? Sure, you could get into this game. You were just hoping that he knew what he was getting himself into.
Relationships: Aaron Keener/Reader
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Desperate

There was something in the air that night. A static you could not pinpoint, a charge surging into every single word you said to each other. It might have had something to do with the fight you had in the morning; or just the fact that you were both incredibly tired and on edge.

So you decided to avoid him, to mind your own business and work with Theo on the drones. It’s not like you didn’t have anything to distract yourself with and you knew he had his mood swings sometimes, especially after a run gone wrong. So you sat down in your office - well, more like a room desperately trying to pose as an office - and called Theo to get the job done. He was a sweet kid and you adored him to bits. A single conversation with him would easily bring you peace of mind.

But that was not meant to last. Two hours into hacking SHD relays the door to your room sprung open and here he was, an angry scowl still on his face. You sighed, promised Theo to call him back and turned in your chair as soon as the door closed with a thud. You rolled your eyes. Always so dramatic.

\- Why are you here, Keener? - you asked him, massaging your scalp and trying not to shout - I’m busy. You know, doing stuff _for you_.

He approached you with a smug grin on his face, anger still present. If he wanted to waste your time with another fight, fine.

\- You’re going to have to stop talking back to me, you know - he said, gritting his teeth. - It really makes me… _agitated_.

\- You must have confused me with somebody who cares. Now why are you here? I have work to do.

You really didn’t want to have to deal with him then. You had to focus and you didn’t have a lot of time to get this done if you wanted to make sure you didn’t miss the window. Yet here he was, obviously in for a confrontation. Well, you also had to let out some steam. Maybe it was finally time to punch him in the face for all the shit he put you through.

\- You’re here because I _let_ you be here - he whispered, pointing his finger at you - so don’t you _dare_ question the way I do things. Don’t you _dare_ second-guess my decisions.

\- You’re not infallible, you know - you stood up, anger pushing adrenaline into your veins - and isn’t that one of the reasons why you _let me be here_? So that I can keep an open mind and tell you when you let your emotions take over and jeopardize everything we’ve been working on? Well, it’shappening _now_. So you might want to sit down and listen for once.

\- No - he was close to you now, looking straight into your eyes, heat radiating off him and suddenly making you hyperaware of his presence - no. _You’re_ going to listen. If you want to challenge me, fine. Do whatever you want. But I’m not going to tolerate second-guessing. If I decide something goes, it goes. You have nothing to say about that.

You smirked and straightened your back, unwavering in holding his gaze. You were not going to back down; somebody needed to take him down a notch.

\- Listen here, you little shit. I came here because you asked me to. I left everything behind to help _your cause_. Which is a noble cause, true, the government needs to pay for their bullshit. But if you can’t agree to do things my way just because it’s _my way_ , I don’t have to be here. I can go and leave you with those idiots who follow you blindly. I’m sure they’re going to do _exactly_ what you want them to do. Is that what it’s all about? You don’t need me. I don’t need you. But us working together makes all this so much easier.

His nostrils were flaring. It was almost amusing, the way he was suddenly _furious_. Ho moved even closer to you, suddenly capturing your jaw with his gloved hand.

\- I could kill you right here - he was so close to you now that you could feel the warmth of his breath on your cheek - simply for talking back to me. But as much as I hate to admit it, you’re right. I do need you. It’s just that… you’re _infuriating_. I have no idea how to deal with you.

The look in his blue eyes was piercing, boring through your mind and your resolve. You hated his guts. But there were other things, things that were… more _appealing_ to you.

\- Just admit that you’re wrong sometimes - you whispered, the smirk never leaving your face - and that I might actually know better. Seriously, it would save us so much time and trouble.

You didn’t think it was possible for him to move even closer, but apparently it _was_. Suddenly, his whole body was pressed against your, the hold on your jaw bordering on painful. His breath was hitched and shaky; almost as if he was actually trying to prevent himself for talking. You only noticed that he was pushing against you when your back hit the wall with a soft thud.

But God, the heat between you two. It wasn’t the first time you felt that. On one hand, you absolutely despised the egotistical side of him, the side that always had to be right, that always had to hold the last word in any argument. But on the other there was this need, this _desire_ to see him submit to you, to exploit this desperation you could always see in every single action he took around you. Like he craved your attention. Like he _wanted_ you to look, to _see_ him. And God, you did. You would never admit it, sure. But you _did_.

\- Who do you think you are - his voice was strained, almost as if it was actually hard for him to talk - to talk to me like that?

He pinned you to the wall and slid one of his strong thighs between your legs, placing his hands on your hips to keep you in place. It all suddenly clicked. So _this_ was how he wanted to play this? Sure, you could get into this game. You were just hoping that he knew what _he_ was getting himself into.

You moved your hand and grabbed a fistful of his hair. He gasped in surprise, baring his teeth in a scowl, but you didn’t let him get any further than that.

\- I’m _exactly who you need_ \- you whispered straight into his ear; the twitch of his flesh you suddenly felt against your pelvis left no delusion as to what he was getting out of this - and seeing how desperate you are to be close to me, I assume you know that perfectly well.

You punctuated your words with a thrust of your hips, eliciting a groan from deep within his throat. You also moved a little so that your chest was flush against his and tightened the grip on his hair. It surprised him enough to force him to let go of your jaw.

\- Don’t push it - he whispered through gritted teeth - you’re walking on really thin ice here, Y/N.

\- And _you_ \- you answered, your lips barely grazing the outline of his ear and still sending a powerful shudder down his spine - are obviously getting off on that. Are you touching yourself to the thought of me talking down to you? Is that how you like it? You could have told me earlier. I would have _loved_ to call you a few names, Keener. Care to tell me some of your favorites?

He groaned again, trying to hide the sound yet failing miserably. It was actually kind of amusing. Not to mention that it was doing _things_ to you too.

\- You’re _not_ going to get away with this, you _slut_ \- he whispered, his voice a breathy sigh against your neck - I swear I’m going to crush you. I’m going to _destroy_ you. There will be nowhere for you to run and you can be sure I will hunt you _forever_ \- he punctuated the last word with a slide of his cheek against yours to make sure he was speaking directly into your ear - just to make sure you get exactly what you _deserve_.

\- And what would that be? - you asked, gripping his hair even tighter - I don’t believe you have it in you to kill me. Besides, you’re calling _me_ a _slut_ , and yet… - you slid your hand lower, grabbing his throbbing erection through his pants, eliciting a sharp intake of breath on his side - … you’re so hard it must be painful. Or at least uncomfortable.

He thrust his hips involuntarily, obviously trying to stop himself but failing miserably. You had to admit the entire situation was getting to you too. You loved being in charge. The thrill of it all was going straight into your core, making you wet and just a little _desperate_.

You were going to have your way with him, even if it meant giving up a little more than you usually did.

\- Shut up - he breathed, all hot and bothered and looking straight into your eyes, pupils blown so wide it was almost impossible to see the blue of his irises anymore - shut the fuck up. You have no idea what you’re talking about.

\- Sounds to me like I have more of an idea than _you_ do at this point - you bit your lower lip and nuzzled his nose with yours, moving your hand a little higher to play with the fly of his pants - but unfortunately your body tells me something much different than your mouth does. So one word and I’m gonna leave. Just say it and I’ll stop, turn around, pack my stuff and you will never see me again. But something tells me… - you ghosted his cheek with your lips - that it’s not exactly what you want. Something tells me you want the exact opposite. You _want_ me to stay and you want _this_ \- another brush of your palm against his throbbing cock - taken care of. So tell me what you want and I _just might feel like_ giving it to you.

He cursed under his breath, eliciting a giggle from you. All power and might and yet he was still so painfully _human_.

\- You’re going to be the death of me - he tried to move closer to you, tried to chase the sweet friction of your palm - and as _infuriating_ as you are I can’t get the thought of _fucking you senseless every single day_ out of my head. Of punishing you - he suddenly moved one of his hands and used it to cover your hand on his cock - with _this_.

You sighed. The thought _did_ seem appealing.

\- Well then - you whispered, moving your head a little to look him in the eyes again - show me what you got and I just might take you up on that offer.

Everything was a blur after that. You suddenly felt a pair of strong arms lifting you up and moving you a little just to shove you down on a nearby desk, not gentle at all. As soon as you managed to get a little more comfortable on the hard surface there were hands pushing your legs apart and a very hot and very willing body pressing against yours. A gloved hand suddenly wrapped around your neck, not really threatening - _grounding_ , you noticed with surprise.

\- I will punish you _so hard_ \- Keener whispered right into your mouth, his breath hot and moist against your lips - you’re going to be _ruined_ forever.

You reached behind him to bring him _closer_ , once again grabbing his hair and biting your lower lip to stifle a moan.

\- I’d love to see you _try_ \- you whispered as you silenced him with a heated kiss that made you wrap your legs around his waist and almost _whimper_ because of the eagerness he returned the kiss with.

It was almost as if all the reservations you both had were suddenly thrown out the window and there was nothing left to stand between you anymore - except the clothes you were wearing, of course. As soon as your lips touched the pact was sealed - you were both going to have your way with each other and there were not going to be any regrets. Good. Because you needed him _badly_ and if he was eager to _give_ you were definitely not going to protest.

He immediately started licking into your lips, forcing them apart and sliding a tongue into your mouth. You didn’t protest, but you didn’t make it easy for him either. You kept fighting him for dominance, pulling on his hair from time to time, a sudden gasp escaping your lips as he moved one of his hands to grasp your breast. He started kneading the sensitive flesh, sliding his hand under your shirt and bra to play with your nipple. You moaned into the kiss, rewarded with a smug grin from Keener and a bite to your lower lip. If that’s how he wanted to play it, you were going to be a tease too.

Not breaking the kiss you moved your hand again to play with the hem of his trousers. He gasped when your fingers brushed against his cock. You dragged your palm against it once again, shivering in anticipation at the size you were able to map with your fingers. He broke the kiss to take a breath, leaving a thin strand of saliva connecting your lips and immediately going for your neck instead.

The grip you had on his hair turned more desperate as you took in a sharp breath, feeling Keener’s teeth graze against your skin and his tongue soothe the irritated spots. He moved his hands again to rip your tank top apart (you couldn’t care less at this point) and slide your bra down. He didn’t even bother with undoing it; as soon as your breasts were freed from the confines he started kneading one of them and licking another with wild abandon, grazing the nipple with his teeth every once in a while. You couldn’t stop the moans anymore; he knew what he was doing and apparently he was _actually_ going to give you something to remember.

\- _Fuck_ \- you whispered through gritted teeth, trying to not give in to pleasure so soon; especially with the way he was sucking on your nipple and using his fingers to pinch the other one.

\- In a moment, sweetheart - he breathed against your skin, brows furrowed and lips parted, wet, glistening - I want to show you a few tricks first. Just as you asked.

Did he just call you _sweetheart_? You almost scowled at the words, but there was something about the twist of his tongue against your nipple that made you forget everything you wanted to say. You reached down to fumble with his zipper, but he batted your hands away.

\- _Patience_ \- he whispered softly, licking a stripe down your abs, stopping at the hem of your trousers - don’t want you touching me just yet. I’m going to _ruin_ you, remember?

Not really giving you time to answer he suddenly moved away a little to take off your trousers and underwear, throwing them somewhere across the room. The cool air against your skin suddenly made you remember what was actually going on. You were naked. You were about to have your way with Keener. And you wanted it so badly your body was almost shaking.

You bit your lower lip again to stifle a moan.

Keener was back with you in seconds, using his teeth to remove his gloves and placing his palms on your thighs. The sight itself made you feel wet and desperate to have these fingers inside of you. He didn’t give you time to voice these hopes though; he kneeled in front of you and licked a slow and torturous stripe up your seam, hands stilling you by holding your thighs, making your breath hitch with surprise.

\- Oh _fuck_ , _Keener_ …! - you screamed, one hand returning to grab his hair and the other helping you keep your balance on the desk.

\- I will, I promise - he whispered against your folds, nuzzling your clit with his nose - as soon as I hear you _begging for it_.

With those words he returned to his ministrations, licking into you desperately, using one, then _two_ fingers to slide into your weeping core and bring out even more moans, cries and whimpers. He was _good_ at this. Or maybe you were that desperate for a fuck. Nevertheless, he was doing things to you, things that made you shiver, that kept sending sparks of pleasure down your belly, settling in your core and threatening to spill over embarrassingly fast. Still, you didn’t really care how fast you were going to come - on one hand you would be glad to drag this out any other day, but right now you just wanted to let loose as soon as possible.

The assault of Keener’s mouth and fingers made you lose track of time, the brush of his stubble only adding to the pleasure. You kept clenching your fist in his hair, bringing his head as close to your core as possible. The moans he kept making, the wet sounds of his mouth and tongue and the punishing grip he had on your thighs were all starting to become too much. You started squirming, wanted to ask him to slow down, but he didn’t even let you say anything before he slid his tongue inside you, accompanied by two fingers and a moan so _delicious_ it immediately sent you over the edge.

He kept licking into you all the way through your orgasm, holding your hips steady with both his hands now. He was saying something but you couldn’t understand a word, waves after waves of pleasure crashing through your entire body. He only withdrew when you opened your eyes again, smirking and wiping his mouth with his t-shirt before taking it off. You didn’t fail to notice hie well-sculpted chest adorned with multiple scars, some bigger than others, some fresh, some relatively old. He seemed to be wearing them with pride.

He started undoing his pants then, torturously slow, almost as if he was trying to make a show out of it. As soon as you collected yourself you sat up, reaching down to help him as his hands were shaking so hard it was almost impossible to undo the button on his fly.

As soon as you freed his erection from the confines of his pants you gasped in surprise. He was _huge_ ; much bigger than you would have thought judging from what you cupped through his pants, but in no way disappointing. The girth of his cock was big enough to almost make it impossible for you to wrap your hand around it. You shivered in anticipation, giving it a few tentative strokes, resulting in a hiss from Keener.

\- Like what you see? - he asked, placing his hand over your palm and stroking the girth again. You absent-mindedly licked your lips.

\- We’ll see about that - you whispered, shifting against the table to move closer to him - but yes, it does look… _appealing_.

Keener snorted and moved between your legs again, placing his now naked body flush against yours. He was warm, hard, all skin and muscles as he leaned into you, nibbling on the skin of your neck again, this time more gentle, teasing. You closed your eyes and let yourself enjoy those tiny displays of affection.

\- Now tell me what you want - he whispered, moving a little further up to place his lips millimeters away from yours - and if you beg hard enough, I might just give it to you.

He assaulted your mouth then, not giving you any chance for a witty retort. Licking into your mouth again, unrelenting, he kept pressing against you, his huge erection resting against your belly. You should have known it won’t be so easy. Well then, if you had to work for it you might as well make it a little harder for him too.

\- I want you - you whispered against his lips, hand reaching down to grab his cock again - I want to feel you inside me, stretching me with that giant dick of yours. But I think it’s what you want that is going to make you give in sooner than later - you bit his lower lip then, eliciting a groan and a shiver from him - because you want to be inside me. You want to fuck my tight, wet cunt and you want me to scream your name. You want to be inside me so bad you’re _shaking_.

He snorted again, trying to brush your words off and pretend they didn’t have any effect on him, but he failed miserably. You could see that he was painfully hard, that he was _leaking_ and that he was barely able to contain his shivers.

\- You’re really going to be… the death of me - he whispered, chasing your mouth with his for another sloppy kiss full of tongue and teeth.

\- Wouldn’t have it any other way - you answered between licks and nibs, giving into the kisses and reveling in the slide of his lips against yours.

After what seemed like eternity of incredibly messy kisses you felt something wet at your entrance, sliding slowly against your folds. You didn’t have to look down to know what it was.

\- _Fuck -_ this time it was Keener’s turn to curse under his breath, making you smile and lick into his mouth even more desperately.

\- Don’t fight it - you whispered into his mouth, placing a hand on his cheek in an almost affectionate gesture - if you really want to fuck me, just _do it_.

He didn’t need to be told twice. Positioning himself against you more comfortably he started sliding into you slowly, biting his lower lip. It was almost endearing how he obviously didn’t want to hurt you after all, just to relieve the tension that has been so obvious between you for such a long time. He might have been a bastard, yes, he might have been ruthless. But he could never hurt _you_.

When he finally bottomed out you felt so _full_ you almost forgot that you wanted to say something. Your head was spinning, the stretch both a little painful and incredibly pleasant. And Keener, still biting his lower lip, both hands steadying your hips, face buried in the crook of your neck. You moved your head a little to lick the shell of his ear; the sound he made at that went straight to your core.

You urged him to move by wrapping your legs around his waist and bringing him even closer to you. His strong arms moved to wrap around your back then, bringing your chest against his. He licked a stripe up your neck and face only to capture your mouth in another searing kiss as he finally started moving. You didn’t bother to hold the moans in anymore.

It was painful at first, the drag of his cock against your walls, but as he set a steady pace and kept kissing you right through it you didn’t even notice when it fully turned into pleasure. When he pulled away for a second to find a better angle you took this opportunity to look down between your bodies where his girth kept disappearing into you with every single thrust, stretching you oh so sweetly. Your lips were gripping him so tightly you felt like it was impossible for him to fit there at all. Yet you started meeting him halfway, using your legs surrounding his waist to pull him closer whenever you wanted to feel _more_. Before long you could see beads of sweat trailing down his face and chest, dripping onto your body underneath him as he tried to control himself somehow.

\- Oh fuck, _Aaron_ \- you screamed, wrapping your arms around his neck and bringing him in for another kiss - it feels _so good_. You feel _so good-_

He cut you off with a bite to your lower lip, one hand moving up to tangle in your hair. He never slowed down, still thrusting into you like his life depended on it, making you feel overwhelmed with all the sensations at once. You were close to your second orgasm and if he kept this up it was going to be over soon.

\- _You’re so tight_ \- he whispered into your mouth - so fucking _tight_. Fuck, I’m going to… _I-I’m-_

The desperation so obvious in his voice suddenly made you clench down on him and brought about your second orgasm, your cheek pressed against his, the smell of his hair overwhelming you and bringing tears to your eyes. He kept fucking you through it, chasing his own release, screaming your name right into your ear as he came inside you, filling you with hot cum and capturing your mouth in another lazy kiss just to feel your lips against his. It took you both a while to come down from this, but when you finally _did -_ you were still flush against each other, foreheads pressed together, lips trembling and unable to say a word.

\- I… I think - Keener said after a while, a mischievous smile on his lips - that I don’t really want you to go.

You looked up to meet his gaze, much softer and relaxed now, and smiled at him too.

\- Yeah, about that. I don’t think I _want_ to go either.

He laughed quietly and buried his face in the crook of your neck, mouthing at the sensitive skin there. You tangled a hand in his hair again and pressed your lips against the crown of his head. He shivered slightly at the gesture, but didn’t move away. In fact, he leaned into you even more.

You stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s warmth in this post-orgasmic bliss, relaxing in each other’s arms. It was… _good_. It was _nice_. You were surprised to notice that Keener obviously enjoyed this closeness too.

Who would have known. Looks like you should have done this a long time ago.


End file.
